El fin de nuestros días
by NintenNessLucas
Summary: Se han preguntado... ¿cómo vivieron sus "últimos momentos" los personajes secundarios de MM. Pues en este fic serán revelados.
1. Capitulo 1

El fin de nuestros días

_Capitulo 1_

-Pero papá, ¿no ves que la tierra tiembla y la luna parece acercarse cada vez más? ¡Tenemos que entrar a la Torre de Piedra y resguardarnos¡- gritaba Pamela.

-¡No Pamela! Necesitamos quedarnos aquí. La Torre de Piedra es un lugar muy peligroso, ¿es que no ves a esas calaveras rodeadas de fuego rondan por ahí toda la noche?- decía su papá mientras negaba con la cabeza

Padre e hija se quedaron callados, ella trataba de convencerlo, sin éxito, pero seguía sin rendirse. Su padre se negaba sin parar, pero dentro sabía que algo estaba pasando. Los últimos 3 días la luna parecía acercarse cada vez más y más, lo cual lo hacía pensar que la Torre de Piedra sería como un paraíso comparado con o que sería el Cañón Ikana si la luna se estrellara con Términa….

Eran ya las 11:00 pm, toda la casa temblaba… ¡¿Qué digo? Todo el Cañón Ikana estaba temblando.

-¡Padre aún tenemos oportunidad! ¡Vamos a escondernos a la Torre de Piedra! ¡Tenemos que ponernos a salvo! ¡ESCUCHAME POR UNA VEZ, PAPÁ!- gritó ella. Sabía que la ira la estaba consumiendo viva.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no nos iremos de aquí?-

-¡Papá! ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan necio! ¿No vez que la luna se está estrellando con Ciudad Reloj y todo está temblando? ¡Está claro que algo anda mal! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A LA TORRE DE PIEDRA AHORA!-

¡SMASH!

Pamela salió, pero lo que vió la dejó atónita: Era la luna, la luna que ahora estaba destruyendo todo el campo de Términa y se estaba estrellando con todo.

Volteó, pero lo único que sintió fue a su pare tomándola de la mano y echándose a correr a la Torre de Piedra. Se metieron en un viejo calabozo que tenía su entrada por arriba, pero era subterráneo.

-¿Estás bien, hija?- le preguntó su papá a Pamela.

-Si, pero…-

-No te preocupes hija, estando juntos nos pasará nada. Perdón por no hacerte caso, perdón por obligarte a venir a este lugar desolado, perdón por todo, hija.- le dijo su padre.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado- le dijo Pamela

-Tenlo por seguro hija….-

Y los dos se dieron un sincero abrazo de padre e hija.

05:00 am


	2. Capitulo 2

El fin de nuestros días

_Capitulo 2_

3:00 PM

-¿Ya entregaste la leche hermana?- dijo la intrépida Romani

-Si, ya volví. Sé lo que quieres. Ten un poco de leche, Romani.- le respondió su hermana mayor, Cremia.

-¡Sí! Romani ama la leche.- dijo Romani.

Entonces Cremia le dio una botella llena de leche Romani fresca.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a hacer más Chateau Romani? ¿Eh?-

-¡Si! Romani también ama hacer Chateau Romani.-

Y las dos se fueron al establo a ordeñar a las vacas, felices como las dos hermanas que son.

6:00 PM

Estaban las dos en el establo, ordeñando vacas y llenando las botellas con el delicioso Chateau Romani, cuando oyeron una voz conocida. Era Link. El saludó a Romani y le pidió a Cremia que le rellenara la botella con Leche Romani.

-Aquí tienes Link. Ya casi cerramos el rancho.-

-¡Bien, mañana será un nuevo día! Romani ama los nuevos días.-

-¿Mañana….? Si, si, si, claro mañana, Romani.- exclamó con miedo Cremia.

-Bien- dijo Romani y bostezó -Romani tiene sueño.

-Hermanita, ¿qué te parece si esta noche vienes a dormir con tu hermana Cremia. ¿Eh?- le dijo Cremia con a mayor ternura.

-Claro que sí hermana, bien, vámonos.-

-Que descansen.- dijo Link al salir del establo.

12:00 AM

A las 12 de la mañana todo el rancho estaba temblando. Todas las vacas se estaban yendo hacia el campo de Términa y las gallinas no paraban de cacarear.

-Hermana, ¿qué está pasando?- dijo Romani angustiada.

-"La luna…"-

-¡Hermana, responde!- dijo de nuevo ahora más asustada

-No, no es nada hermanita.- le dijo Cremia asustada

-Romani tiene miedo, ¿Qué haremos Cremia?-

-Nada, no haremos nada. Solo quédate a mi lado y no te separes.-

-No te soltaré. Te quiero.-

-Y yo a ti, Romani.-

5:00 AM


	3. Capítulo 3

El fin de nuestros días

_Capitulo 3_

12:00 PM

-¡Rey, princesa, toda el agua de pantano esta temblando e incluso sentimos un terremoto en el Bosque Catarata! ¿Qué haremos?- dijo uno de los sirvientes Deku.

-¡Ordénenle a toda la población Deku que no salga de sus cabañas y a díganle a los guardianes que protejan a todos los Deku! ¡Entramos en estado de alerta roja!- dijo el rey muy enojado.

-¡Papá! Debes de ponerte más serio con estos sucesos que han pasado los últimos 3 días. Debemos salir del Palacio Deku y buscar un mejor lugar para resguardarnos- dijo la princesa Deku.

-Hija, estamos protegidos en el Palacio. Tenemos suficientes provisiones para 1 mes.-

-¿¡Por qué nunca escuchas!- dijo ella muy enojada y dicho esto, salió por la puerta de la Sala Real.

3:00 PM

La princesa Deku estaba en el Pantano del Sur sentada en un tronco, muy enojada y preocupada por sus sirvientes. En su cerebro solo se encontraba un solo pensamiento. "¿Qué pasará con la luna y Términa? ¿Es que el rumor de que la luna caerá sobre este mundo es cierto?".

Pero en medio del silencio absoluto, ella escuchó una voz conocida. Era el líder de los monos.

-¿Por qué tan malhumorada princesa?- le dijo para tratar de calmarla.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy toda el agua del pantano…..- y fué interrumpida por su amigo.

-Estuvo temblando. Si, los monos y yo lo sentimos cuando nadábamos en el pantano.-

-Sí. Y además…- y de nuevo fué interrumpida.

-Hubo un terremoto en el Bosque Catarata.-

-¿Es que acaso me lees la mente?- le dijo harta la princesa.

-Bueno…. No lo hago, pero yo pienso que eso es lo que estás pensando… Y ahora estás pensando que tal vez la luna se estrelle con Términa y que…-

-¿¡Puedes dejar de leer mi mente un momento y callarte?- le dijo muy molesta y al mismo tiempo sorprendida la princesa.

-Perdón. Bien me tengo que ir. Hasta…. mañana...- le dijo el mono cómo si fuera el día final de sus vidas.

-Si…. Adiós….- le dijo la princesa Deku.

12:00 AM

Todo el pantano, el Bosque Catarata y los Bosques del Misterio estaban experimentando un gran terremoto. Los Deku estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro y disparando nueces por todos lados. En la Sala del Trono todos los sirvientes estaban alterados.

-¡YA CALMENSE TODOS!- gritaron simultáneamente el rey y la princesa.

-Pero su alteza, divisamos en el horizonte que la luna esta acercándose a Ciudad Reloj Debemos tomar acción evasiva.-

-Bien, den a orden de evacuación al pantano.-

Y as todos los Deku fueron saliendo del palacio.

Ya en el Pantano Del Sur, los Deku se asentaron cerca de los Bosques del Misterio.

-Papá, y ahora…. ¿qué haremos?- preguntó angustiada a princesa.

-Protegeremos a nuestra raza hasta el fin.- dijo el rey.

La princesa se dirigió a los más Deku pequeños y habló:

-Todos los pequeños vayan al bosque conmigo.- les dijo la princesa.

-Pero tenemos miedo... princesa.- le dijeron nerviosos los menores.

-No se preocupen, los protegeré.- les dijo la princesa para tranquilizarlos.

Y entraron y los monos los guiaron.

5:00 AM


	4. Capítulo 4

El fin de nuestros días

_Capítulo 4_

12:00 AM

-¡Jajajajajaja, otro buen robo por Sakon! Soy tan maravilloso... Y bien... ¿qué le parece, jefe? Vendiendo este saco con bolsas de bombas ganaremos una gran fortuna, ¿no lo cree?- dijo el ladrón muy feliz sin saber que había un detalle.

-Muy bien... debo decir que fue muy maestro de tu parte hacer... ¿¡Pero qué hiciste...? ¡Esto no es más que un bulto!- le dijo molesto su jefe mostrándole que el relleno era solo una sábana.

-¡Espere! Algo se oye ahí adentro...- dijo Sakon oyendo algo como una mecha.

-¡SON BOMBAS!- gritaron los dos viendo el contenido del bulto.

Después el bulto explotó y todo el escondite se estaba yendo abajo.

-Jefe, creo que veo una salida... súbame para que la alcance.- dijo Sakon señalando una pequeña abertura entre las rocas.

El jefe lo subió a sus hombros y lo empujó a la salida.

-¡Bien, ahora ayúdame a subir!- le gritó su jefe.

-Jajaja, ¿está loco? Yo no lo voy a ayudar cuando puedo trabajar solo y tener toda la fortuna para mí. ¡Adiós, viejo decrépito!- le dijo Sakon y sonriendo con una sonrisa traicionera, saltó al suelo.

-¡ESPERA...! ¡UAGHHHHHH!- fue lo último que dijo el jefe antes de ser aplastado por los restos del escondite.

3:00 AM

-¡Jajaja, el viejo cayó en mi trampa!- decía entre carcajadas Sakon.

Pero de pronto, oyó el trotar de algo... sonaba a... caballos... pero los huesos...

Era la armada del difunto rey de Ikana.

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ¡Fantasmas!- gritó asustado Sakon.

La armada llego con Sakon y salieron de las carrozas los esqueletos.

-Oímos una explosión, y viene de aquí. Tu no puedes arruinar los dominios Ikana, ¿quién te crees?- le dijo el rey seriamente.

-¿No sabes quién soy? Soy Sakon, ladrón experto y residente del Cañón Ikana. Yo domino esto.-

-¿Cómo osas decir que esto es tuyo? Yo soy el rey de Ikana y te puedo perdonar si te disculpas ahora mismo.- le dijo el rey en forma de amenaza.

-Jajaja, buena broma. Querrás decir que el que se arrodillará ante mí eres tú. Yo domino Ikana y no un saco de esqueletos inservible.- dijo Sakon burlándose del rey.

-Estoy harto, ¡guardias, destrúyanlo!- dijo el rey molesto y sus súbditos se acercaron a Sakon amenazadoramente.

-No... Esperen... ¡No!- dijo Sakon.

Los guardias lo seguían, pero Sakon no se daba cuenta del precipicio detrás de él.

-No, ¡No! ¡ESPEREN...!- y el ladrón sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-

Sakon cayó al vacío y para su mala suerte, las rocas puntiagudas debajo de el no dudaron en atravesarle el corazón.


End file.
